dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Buy Parts
Buy Parts, also known simply as vehicle modifications, is a feature in Driver: Parallel Lines which allows the player to extensively modify their vehicles. Description Through several categories, many features and upgrades can be made to almost every vehicle in-game, from performance to bodywork designs. The prices vary depending on the type of modification installed, however the prices remain the same for each modification across every car in-game. Every obtainable vehicle in Driver: Parallel Lines can have at least 1 category of modifications applied to it. Note that, in order to modify a vehicle, it has to be undamaged. :NOTE: In the 2006 Era, all of the items are 10x more expensive. Categories Bodywork Bodywork modifications include four liveries and visual modifications unique to each vehicle. They typically feature unique parts, such as spoilers, skirts, bug-catchers and diffusers, as well as a unique themed-livery. Of all 93 obtainable vehicles in-game, 64 of the vehicles can have bodywork modifications applied to them. All racer counterparts are omitted from having bodywork modifications due to them already featuring what would typically classify as one. Other notable vehicles that lack bodywork modifications are the Punk variants of vehicles and two prison institute vehicles. :NOTE: All bodywork installments cost $1,000 in the 1978 era or $10,000 in the 2006 era. *The Dolva and Dolva Flatbed share the same bodywork designs. *The San Marino and San Marino Spyder share the same bodywork designs, albeit in a different order. *The Montara's bodywork 1 design is essentially a Pimp Wagon without the tinted windows. *The Olympic's bodywork 1 design is essentially a Olympic Punk without the livery. *The Olympic's bodywork 2 design is the Olympic Punk. *The Andec's bodywork 4 design is the Andec Punk. *The Brooklyn's bodywork 2 design is the Brooklyn Punk. *The Cerrano's bodywork 3 design is the Cerrano Punk. *The Cerva's bodywork 2 design is the Cerva Punk. *The Antilli VO3's bodywork 1 design is the Antilli VO3 Special. Performance Parts To the performance upgrades belong the upgrades that influence a vehicles behavior. Performance upgrades feature engine upgrades, nitrous and adjustable springs, shocks, ride height and brake strength. Engine Engine upgrades increase both the top speed and the acceleration of a vehicle. The game uses thrust to indicate the power of an engine. Thrust is basically the propulsive force delivered by the engine and causes the acceleration. Note that a 10% increase in thrust does not necessarily mean the car gains 10% faster acceleration - acceleration is not proportionally affected by upgrades. Engine upgrade 1 increases the stock top speed by 10%, upgrade 2 increases the current top speed by 10%, and upgrade 3 increases the current top speed by 5%. Suspension and brakes The ‘Suspension and brakes’ category features upgrades that make it possible to adjust several aspects of a vehicle. Once equipped, they can be tuned on the test track, which can be accessed through the garage. These features give the car much better suspension, and allow the car to adjust to the terrain and gradient of the road, as well as give the better much more responsive brakes. Nitro shots Once the Nitrous injection kit is equipped, nitro shots can be added to the vehicle. A nitro shot provides a boost for a certain amount of time. This results in a faster acceleration and allows a car to reach a temporarily higher top speed than usual. Accessories Adding accessories to a vehicle can be beneficial in pursuits. For example, bulletproof tires prevent the tires from getting penetrated by bullets and therefore take away the risk of slowing down due to a puncture. Respray Respraying a vehicle can improve the appearance of a vehicle and add a unique touch to it. A vehicle can be resprayed in its entirety, but there are also vehicles on which individual parts can be resprayed. When a vehicle is given a custom color, the player can apply one of the six predefined colors to the vehicle or they can compose their own color by clicking on the icon with the three primary colored dots on it. The 1978 era offers the predefined colors of beige (#DBB88D), brown (#754F29), green (#5BA255), light blue (#6DBFDE), white (#EDE6E2) and dark brown (#130C06). The 2006 era offers the predefined colors of red (#E42526), lime green (#03FC25), blue (#0324FE), cyan (#01FEFF), white (#E0FAFB) and dark green (#042626). File:Respray-DPL-1978Colors.png|Pre-defined colors available in the 1978 era. File:Respray-DPL-2006Colors.png|Pre-defined colors available in the 2006 era. File:Respray-DPL-Bars.png|Manual color bars, following the RGB scaling system. References Category:Vehicles Category:1978 Era Vehicles Category:2006 Era Vehicles Category:Features